The Widow
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: The year is 1868 and Scarlett O'Hara is waiting for her husband to return. AU Post-War, Tara is lost and the O'Haras are divided. Scarlett's new life isn't easy and when her husband is killed in action, how will she cope with another Charleston man's amorous intentions... Mild references to verbal and mental abuse - not RKB! - with a few OC's for good measure. I own nothing else.
1. Marriage

She worried that he would be injured on his patrol. Their home was as far from the South as could be and baring Mammy, they had no servant to rely on. Her boys were too small to be of any real help to her, but they were all the family she had near-by.

_After the War ended, she had been hopeful that she would make Tara profitable again but Jonas Wilkerson had put a stop to all that. He had insisted to his Yankee friends that the O'Haras were deficit in their taxes by a mere $300. In another life, that would have been a minor payment but since the Confederates lost the War of the States, the former proud landowners and their kin were reduced to penury. _

_No-one had the money and therefore, Tara was lost._

_Suellen married her long-time beau, Frank Kennedy. He was so far beneath her in gumption and practicality that Scarlett had resorted to denying her consent if he didn't marry her in January. Frank had wanted to wait until Spring when he could be comfortably situated but had been told that Suellen would be in Savannah by then, with the O'Hara clan, along with Gerald and Careen._

_The Wilkes returned to Atlanta to take up home with Aunt Pitty and Scarlett's husband had taken his family far away, to join the Mexican Army. Mammy insisted on accompanying Scarlett, while Pork joined his former Master in Savannah, his wife and child and step-daughter relocating to Atlanta. _

_Scarlett's mind and will which had been so strong up until now, slowly began to break as the loss of her home hit her. Her husband found them a small patch of land and tried to make her see that it could be a new Tara. Scarlett refused. This empty plot would never replace her Tara and a part of her died inside. _

_She resigned herself to the care of her two small boys and the new one she carried. She worked the land, clothed her children and gave them what education she could._

_In time she gave birth to a third son and named him Clayton. Her other sons, William and Richard were subconsciously named for the places they had been conceived in, during the War that had held such hope at the start and ruined so many lives by the end._

_And now, she waited for her husband's return, her hand cradling the swell of her fourth child within. Maybe this one will be a girl, was her idle thought. It would be good to have a daughter as a change from all the boys. She wished she hadn't been so fertile. As much as she loved the boys, the constant child-birth and rearing was wearing her down. She wanted so much for them to have a better life and to enjoy the benefit of her family's company._

_Letters from home were scarce and she often went for months before she heard from the family. There were no neighbours around to spend the evening with. No-one to call on and commiserate their turn of lives. _

_There was a small settlement where she could obtain the necessaries but her husband didn't make enough for the luxuries, she once took for granted. Not that it mattered now. There was no-one to compete with. No-one to judge or be judged by. The land and the boys needed her by day and her husband took from her at night. He worked long hours to provide them a living and saw no reason to help out with the household or the children. _

_The boys did their best to be quiet in his presence for the one time he had had to dish out discipline, William couldn't sit for a week. His mother saw no reason to repeat the incident and her punishments consisted of sending them to bed early or giving them more chores. She would never deny them dinner, only dessert if the crime warranted it and they actually had dessert. _

_They had a lodger of sorts, who helped work the land in exchange for bed and board. He refused any small amount of money Scarlett had offered, knowing how meanly her husband kept her in his control and where the rest of the money went. _

_It was well known in the settlement that the Great Gentleman had a thing for the women of the town. That his current favourite matched his wife's description was eerie and as such, the lodger had quickly taken over the task of picking up supplies, meaning less exposure to town-gossip and gossipmongers for Scarlett._

_The people of the settlement knew exactly when the wife was in a fix, due to the Gentleman's tongue becoming loosened by liquor and it said a lot that the prostitutes felt pity on the wife. The Gentleman had specific tastes and his favourite hated his visits with a passion. She had struck a cord with the lodger and they took a vow to ensure the wife remained ignorant of the Gentleman's tastes._

_The favourite was a young woman who had been sold into prostitution by her father when she reached adolescence. She knew how to handle men's little fetish's and was fascinated by the lodger's protective instincts to the wife. The code of conduct that Gentlemen bore their ladies was unheard of in the West and she envied the young wife._

_She found herself drawn to the lodger and longed for his visits. He was a real gentleman, unlike the rest of his sex and she found the line between passion and business blurring. Not that it mattered. The lodger was head over heels in love with the Gentleman's wife and would never see her as more than a commodity. Instead, she agreed to keep the lodger informed of the Gentleman's antics. _

_The scheme proved successful and continued during the months of Scarlett's pregnancies. The Gentleman was more demanding of his favourite and the lodger was sympathetic. Meanwhile, the wife was too busy with her family and found that since they arrived at the new place, any feelings of amour Scarlett held for her husband had vanished. He was a man who worshipped order and would not be denied. He knew his husbandly rights and as soon as she was fit from childbirth, he was ready to exert them. _

_The lodger took pains to encourage the children not to fear him and to let their little hearts be able to trust a man such as he. The boys were quick to learn from him and during the day, could believe that this man, who knew their mother from her childhood home, was their father._

_That all changed when their real father returned from duty. Any sign of merriment was hidden and the boys held their breath, so as not to cause offence in any way._

_Their father took their presence for granted and demanded an early bed-time, so that he could monopolise his wife's attention. The lodger always made his escape after dinner, greeting exchanges in a gruff and brief manner._

_He'd learned not to antagonise the man, for fear all would be worse for Scarlett, despite the fact it went against all his former teachings._

_There was another matter to consider. _

_Should the husband feel the urge, he could report the lodger's presence to the officers, after all, there was still a warrant out for his arrest after shooting that damn overseer in the Jonesboro bar. So, for now, they kept things simple and played the game, unaware how little time they had._


	2. Widowhood

**A/N: Thanks for reading this, I hope you will enjoy the next instalment. **

Scarlett went into labour whilst her husband was away.

The Officers had received a tip-off that a wanted criminal was in the area and as per the job role, it was their duty to catch him. There was also an extra bonus available if the criminal would be brought back alive. Scarlett bid a weary farewell to her husband. He was looking forward to his return, confident that he would catch the criminal personally, claim the reward and then claim his wife anew.

He set off with his comrades into the early morning sun and followed the trail. By midday, they met up with one of the locals who had evidence of sightings. The criminal had a list of crimes including rape, murder and thievery. The Officers were united in their wish to catch him before he fled again.

They continued to track the trail until they reached an isolated inn. No-one was around to offer warning and they searched the place in pairs. Scarlett's husband went ahead of his partner and entered the room to find a gunshot into his face, ending his promising career. The Criminal leapt out of the second-floor window and stole one of the horses, leaving the men to carry their fallen comrade outside. They split into two groups, the bigger one leaving to catch up to the Criminal. The smaller group were to bring the body back to his home.

Meanwhile, Mammy sent the boys to their bed with the baby and warned them not come out until they were called for. Their home was small and the boys' bedroom was divided from the house by a mere curtain. Mammy had the lodger keep an eye-out on the porch and he held strong when Scarlett's weary cries continued from the afternoon until the evening, when they were joined by another's.

Her fourth child was a boy and thankfully the process was prompt enough. While Mammy saw to her charges, the lodger was the first one to see the Officers reach their gate with a cart, where the Gentleman lay. Their stance was regretful, as the details were exchanged. The lodger was given custody of the body and began the arduous task of digging a grave. When the ground was ready, he dropped the body inside, spitting for good measure.

"It's about time" before covering the body in the dry earth. He had buried the man a fair distance from the house and took the time to wash before going to give Scarlett the news.

She was resting with the baby in the crook of her arms. Her forehead was damp with perspiration but to him, she had never looked more beautiful. Mammy came to collect the baby and left the pair together.

Hunter's words were achingly simple. "Scarlett, the Officers brought your husband home. He didn't make it. I'm sorry."

She held little emotion, which he put down to her recent ordeal. Mammy chided him for informing her so soon and a few days later, gave her lamb the news again. She received the same reaction. A vague acceptance and weariness.

Mammy told the lodger she was grieving and Scarlett, too tired to argue, let them think that. Grief was an honourable reaction and much better than the void she currently felt. _During the War, she had found her husband's name on the 'Missing, believed dead' list. She had refused to wear mourning as her husband wasn't dead. She was heavily pregnant with her second child and decided to return to Tara to see out the rest of her pregnancy in peace. _

Now that he was actually dead, she found she didn't care. Any passion she felt for him had faded long ago. Ever since the War ended, he had proved himself incapable of caring for her and their children. He was a selfish man who only considered his own needs and whilst he had provided for their basic needs, it was Scarlett that carried the load alone. Even his death had left her without a solution to their predicament.

Instead of dwelling on the negative, she focused on what was really important; the next step for her and her family…

XxX

Things moved quickly after that. Her husband's comrades in action, the Officers needed to reclaim the house for the replacement, which meant Scarlett and her family had to vacate the house they had known for the last two years. Scarlett had never thought of it as their home, for no doubt Tara was trapped in the greedy hands of the Yankee's widow. She doubted that the hussy would have been able to keep Tara running. She felt glad in some way, that Emmy Slattery had not been the victor, but that did not stand out in the knowledge that either way, Tara was still lost.

Out of respect for her husband, the Officers were able to provide the Widow with sufficient funds for her family to return to the South. They would provide an armed guard along the way as the terrain was tough and the men were not of the gentrified class she had formerly associated with. The mourning garb would not protect her. Scarlett was forced to accept their assistance and the tickets were purchased for a fortnight's time.

Mammy was unimpressed by the pace of things.

"It ain't fitting to hurry a woman so, it ain't fitting."

The replacement officer was still on his way to pick up the post and her mistress was in a delicate condition.

But Scarlett didn't care. She was desperate for Southern voices and neighbourly concern. She longed for the chivalrous protection the men of her youth would provide and was desperate to be away from this isolated community. Nothing, not even a recent childbirth would stop her from getting home!

XxX

The day came for them to travel.

The Officers arrived in the morning to help the family bundle their miserly possessions into the cart and made the short journey to the station. The lodger had bid them farewell the previous night and encouraged Scarlett to remember him to his folks back home. It was a bittersweet farewell as he was happy, they were leaving this toxic place, he had come to accept their family as his own. Scarlett was his last link to the South and the security of their youth. Now, that was all over and he would have to forge his own happiness and future. There was one small consolation though. Scarlett's husband could no longer hold the whip of exposure over him. He had Scarlett's word that she would never reveal him and would carry the secret to her grave.

William, Richard and Clayton were teary-eyed as they bid farewell to them man that was the father they longed for. The father of their hearts. The boys knew that he also made their mother happy. The boys loved their mother and knew that their real father, despite their youth, was not the ideal man for her. The youngest child bore the lodger's adopted namesake and would grow into it with pride. The boys would miss the lodger, who would leave a hole in their hearts that would take a long time to fill.

The train left the platform on time and on their first night, Scarlett made sure they all remained inside the locked compartment, as she was the only woman travelling and despite the Officer's presence, she did not trust her safety wholly. He was courteous and discreet and eager to impress his supervisors. The men of this neck of the woods were not the civilised drunkards. They were coarse and earthy and willing to pay for a woman's sweetness. The Officer kept a solitary armed vigil before the Widow's door.

The first day, the boys did their best to keep quiet and well-contained. The Officer brought them food and water for washing. He maintained an aloof presence and the boys were advised to keep away from him.

The second day was much the same but by the third, they were restless. The room was too cramped for them all and their wild natures were pressing all of Mammy and Scarlett's buttons. Baby Hunter sensed the antagonism and only added to it.

On the fifth day, the train slowly began to stop, miles from the next settlement. It breathed an uneasy sigh before a huge clunk in the engine caused a complete shutdown and silence ensued.

The Officer abandoned the family to seek an army base and fetch fresh supplies. He returned the next day to an irate and frightened family. Any able-bodied passenger made arrangements to leave the train but Scarlett stayed on. They had no money and nothing would induce them to brave the long journey, even accompanied by their guard.

No-one could have predicted that the train would fail and leave the family destitute and far from civilisation. The men did their best to make sufficient repairs to get the train to another settlement, before it failed, leaving Scarlett wondering what to do. The money had gone on tickets and her husband had not left them with any money for their future.

They were stranded in a crude town where the men held no charade in going after what they wanted.

Her children were worried and the presence of a baby wasn't much of a deterrent. The Officer returned intermittently with supplies from the town and kept them informed of the repairs, but the only thing Scarlett was interested in was the date they would be on their way. It soon became obvious that that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

She was stranded and completely, utterly lost.


	3. Saviour

**A/N: Thanks to TruckeeGal for giving me some staunch advice. I hope you enjoy this next part.**

Captain Rhett Butler had been in Atlanta when he heard the news of the death of Scarlett O'Hara's husband. His name was of no importance anymore and Rhett's thoughts turned to the unusual predicament he was now in. It had been too long since he saw her and he could no longer deny the feelings that had been simmering in her absence. What had started as mere attraction for a lively and spirited girl, had blossomed into something more meaningful and dare he say, beautiful?

He had called to visit Mrs Wilkes and had found Mrs Kennedy brandishing her latest communication from the Widow, dated several weeks ago. The letter had said that she had run into some complications and would be longer arriving than had first expected.

"I just can't bear to think of her and the boys on their own out there. What was he thinking, dragging my sister out so far?"

Melly made a gentle comment about men doing what they had to do.

"I'm sure Frank would have given him a job. He hired Hugh Elsing after all!"

Suellen noticed Melly's pained expression and Captain Butler's bland one and sensed she'd made another blunder. Honestly, these city folk were so sensitive compared to the County folk!

Melly continued, regardless. "Does Scarlett say what the issues are?"

"No, she only said they'd be a delay and that the boys were restless."

That made Rhett smile. He stayed a while in the hope to obtain some information on what the family had planned. Apparently, most of the O'Hara relatives were on the over side of life and unfit for a lengthy journey. There was a cousin, a priest, that may be able to help, but it was tricky and would take time to pool resources. As for Mr Kennedy, well, there was no way he could leave the store and no-one could think of asking Hugh to help out. He left the house with the notion that Scarlett could not be left to the care of her relatives.

XxX

Rhett had made up his mind that the time had come to bring the Widow home. He purchased a ticket for the nearest available station leaving the next morning and returned to his hotel to gather his belongings. He also paid a visit to the Girl of the Period Saloon, to give his regards to Belle Watling. She had heard the news of the death and made a private wager with herself of how long it would take for Rhett to react. He was disappointingly unpredictable in that regard. For all his talk of never wanting to be tied down, he was sure making a full of himself over that woman. She heard his talk of heading out to pastures new and wondered if he believed his own foolishness.

Outwardly, he was as calm and respectable as any other gentleman who crossed her door. It was the look in his eyes that gave him away. He had that hunter-gatherer look in them and she felt momentarily sorry for the woman they were focused on.

"You be careful honey. She may be a widow, but that doesn't mean she's available."

Rhett grinned. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am merely doing my duty as a Southerner and a Gentleman…"

Belle scoffed bitterly. "By clearing half way across the country for a widow? If it had been any other woman, I'd say that was true. But this one's got you right in her hands and she knows nothing about it."

It was true that Scarlett was ignorant of his affection. _During the War, she had only held interest for her husband and his demands. He was a fellow Charleston man and black sheep of the family with a penchant for cards, money and women. While Rhett took up as a blockade-runner, the other man chose the more honourable route of enlisting. His family had long since cast him out and to his knowledge, they were unaware of their grand-children. Rhett's mother had told him during his brief visits, that the family never corresponded directly and had to live off news reported by Scarlett's aunts. It was a scandalous position for the family and he had never been able to convince Scarlett to explain it. Anything to do with her husband and his family made her tighten up instantly and nothing could persuade her to share, not even any of his gifts. _

_Much to his amusement, he had seen the struggle she'd held within when she refused to benefit from his largesse. The only response he received was that it wasn't fitting to receive gifts from a man who was neither kin nor husband. Rhett found himself in the unusual position of facing a prospective conquest and being rejected._

_It was not a comfortable position._

As he travelled further out of the South, he wondered how the years had treated her. He'd known there was two sons during the War and guessed there would be at least another. It made him laugh that not even the prospect of being tied to a passel of brats could diminish his expectations and wishes. He had sworn to have her the day of the Barbeque and from there, it had blossomed into something purer and permanent. He knew he could win her body but that was no longer enough for him. He wanted her heart, body and soul!

He carried her image with him as the train cleared landscapes and barren lands. She was with him in his every thought and every jarred night sleep. He longed for the train to travel faster, and relished the several change of destination, for each one brought him closer to her side.

XxX

It was late at night when they finally arrived at the settlement. There was sparse lodging available and on hearing that the Widow was still in her compartment, a few miles ride away, he reserved a room for her. The tavern-keeper's brow was raised as the woman's situation was a strange one but gave every appearance of taking this rich man's word. Rhett had seen the doubt but knew that the promise of gold was enough to buy the man's suspicions. His cynical nature had always served him well and he retired to his bed, anticipating the dawn…

Meanwhile, it was a weary Scarlett that remained locked in her compartment. She was tired from nursing and entertaining the elder children. They were growing wilder by the day, feeling every inch their constraints.

The knock on the door at dawn was alarming. Usually their guard brought supplies later in the morning. The man who had been with them from the start had been swapped for one of the local officers and he made it very clear he resented the daily ride into town. Scarlett had no other choice but to accept his surliness.

The knock echoed again and she caught Mammy's eye. Scarlett's spine stiffened as she found the gumption to call out,

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Mrs Turner?" She sighed in familiarity. "It's Captain Butler. Will you please let me in?"

His Charleston drawl was pleasing to the ear and Scarlett nodded and gave her consent. Rhett heard the open and took in the behemoth figure of Scarlett's Mammy. She made him feel instantly as though he were a ten-year old boy, returning to the house, covered in mud and as though he were an insect, looking to break into a sacred home.

Neither was a positive portrayal.

Mammy stood with her arms crossed. "What do you want with Miss Scarlett?"

He felt it funny that not even Mammy acknowledged the recent death of the husband.

"I have procured rooms on behalf of Mrs Turner and her children. I have been informed that another train is on its way and will arrive within a few days. Nonetheless, I thought that Mrs Turner would be more comfortable in rooms, rather than a…compartment."

Mammy stepped back grudgingly and beckoned for him to enter. The boys edged closer to Scarlett, who frowned at her boys to settle. Mammy indicated the other chair for the visitor. Rhett took it graciously and met Scarlett's obstinate expression.

"So, what brings you here? Don't tell me you have business?"

He laughed. "No, my dear, I was in Atlanta and heard the news. I am sorry for your loss."

Scarlett nodded. "Thank-you."

He took in her pallor and slenderness and the mismatched attire of her children. She rose higher in her seat, her eyebrow lifting, daring this man to comment.

He chose the gentler approach, knowing her pride.

"I like what you've done with the place. It's very…contained."

Caught off guard, she shrugged.

"It suits us fine."

"I bet the boys must be getting under your feet though. Do they leave the room at all?"

Scarlett looked away. "It's not safe. I can't, well, it's not safe."

He nodded. "There's a room in town available, I've taken the liberty of securing it."

"That's very good of you but we're fine here."

Rhett's mouth turned down in disapproval. "Scarlett, Mrs Turner, you deserve better than this. The accommodation in town will enable you to get a decent rest and I can supervise the boys around the town."

He took a breath, his words gathering momentum whilst remaining civil.

"I have organised a wagon to transport you and the children. If you wanted to gather your belongings, we can move when you're ready."

She eyed him sceptically. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you deserve better than this."

While they were talking, Mammy had begun gathering their meagre belongings and gathered the boys together. Rhett herded the family into the wagon, carrying Scarlett and lowering her gently.

She fell asleep during the ride and woke much later, in the sheer luxury of a bed. She stirred gently, spying the boys placed on spare feather ticks and noticed that there was even a make-shift cradle for Baby Hunter. She returned to her bed, planning to ask Rhett what he expected from her the very next day and was asleep within seconds of her head touching the pillow.


	4. Rapport

**A/N: So here we are, another chapter. Thanks to TruckeeGal for the reminder. I hope you like this.**

Over the next few days, the family slept intermittently. They woke long enough to eat and wash and perhaps enjoy a smidgeon of fresh air but otherwise, they were a slumberous quintet. Rhett took the time to make the journey back to the original settlement, to find the man the boys called, 'Uncle Hunter.'

He began at the most popular venue the settlement had to offer, the Saloon. One of the men directed him through a series of doors, expecting that the weary traveller was after some comfort. Rhett did nothing to dissuade the illusion. That sort of reputation served well in back waters such as these and it would only hinder his survival if he gave his true reasons away.

The barman stopped to knock at the door before him and it opened inwards. He stepped aside to allow Rhett entrance. He found himself in a large room, with a make shift bar and several girls in varying states of weariness. There were the old-hands and naïve youngsters.

The madam, waited for him to make his choice.

"They're all broken in, if that's what you're wondering. I won't bother with virgins. They're too much hassle."

Rhett nodded, seemingly in agreement.

He stepped closer to the bar and asked for a whiskey. The woman eyed him strangely. "You're not one of them queers are you? We don't want your sort here."

Rhett stilled the urge to laugh, doubting the appropriateness.

"I can assure you I'm not. But I'm not here for a woman, I'm after some information. Can you tell me if there's a man by the name of Hunter in these parts?"

The woman shook her head. "Here's your drink, pay up and get out. Katie, show this man the door."

The woman called Katie had only finished with her last client and had ushered him out the door, hoping to catch a drink before she was back on duty. She found herself looking at a man of undeniable quality, whose suit, though dusty and worn could not hide the richness of material. She found herself being assessed much like He had and braced herself for action.

"This way sir."

Rhett found that they weren't going back the way they came.

"I've sent someone for your waggon."

He followed the girl that reminded him uncomfortably of Scarlett through a door and out the back, where a man stood with his horse and waggon. The men stared at each other and Rhett was reminded of the Barbeque at the Wilkes' plantation, where a young girl drew him irrecoverably into her life.

This particular man had wanted to shoot him for daring to talk against the Confederacy and predicting its downfall. "You must be Hunter."

Hunter recalled the stranger as the smooth Charlestonian who disrupted the BBQ with his treacherous talk of the Confederates. "You're Captain Butler."

"You have five minutes."

Both had forgotten the girl standing in the doorway. They watched her re-enter the building.

Rhett caught Hunter's eye. "I thought you'd like to know that I've found Scarlett. The train had broken down but I've secured lodgings for her and the boys."

Hunter nodded. "Then what?"

He had a suspicion that the man wasn't talking about the future plans. "I'll bring them back to South. Atlanta or Savannah, whatever she wants."

"That's a lot of effort you're going to." Hunter paused as his famous temper battled against its restraints. "And what are you getting out of it?"

"Nothing. I'm helping out someone in need."

"You needn't think you'll get anything out of her. Scarlett may be brash but she's a lady at heart and if you're thinking you'll get her in your bed for gratitude then you're mistaken."

Rhett's fists clenched and his mouth drew a line. "I would be very careful what you say. If it weren't for the fact that you were also of help to the lady, I'd shoot you right where you're standing." He paused for effect. "I have no intentions of disrespecting her, not that it's any of your business."

They stared each other down, neither willing to give way.

Hunter scowled. "Scarlett's been through enough, so you know. You'd better not bring her more trouble."

Rhett grunted in agreement and their tempers were soothed for the moment.

Aware that time was short, Rhett chose to probe into the marriage.

"How bad was it?"

"It wasn't easy for her. The man is a cold fish with more high morals than a Catholic priest."

"What do you mean?"

"He wouldn't lift a finger with the boys. He didn't need to, he said. Not until they were old enough to be of use to him."

"Was he violent?"

"Not physically, no."

In some ways that was worse. Having experienced the coolness of parental disinterest, Rhett could understand how difficult the boys had had it. Clayton was too young to comprehend but William and Richard weren't. He had grown very fond of the boys. They were easy to love as they gave their affection quite carelessly.

He chose his next words carefully, aiming to reassure Hunter. "I'm helping Scarlett because I love her. I have for years." He hadn't meant to say that, though the relief he felt at his words being in the open was immense.

Hunter eyed him sceptically. Rhett took a breath. "I'm not going to force myself on her, or into her life. I'll be there for her in any way she lets me. If she lets me. I don't give a damn if you believe me or not. Now, what about you? Is there no way for you to go back home?"

It took a few seconds for Hunter to wrap his head around the notion that this Scallywag was in love with Scarlett O'Hara for him to realise what he said. "I'm a wanted man, Butler. I can't go home and have my family lose me all over again." He nodded to the building. "I have a roof over my head and food in my stomach. I'll do alright."

"What if you were to head to Texas. A man can easily make a living there if he has the smarts."

Hunter gave a grin of self-deprecation. "I never was one for books."

"I'm talking life-smarts."

"I've got plenty of them."

Rhett reached into his wallet and took out a stash of bills. He offered it to the man before him. "Take it. From what the boys tell me, you didn't have it easy at their place."

Hunter snorted.

"Take the money and let me have the chance to tell Scarlett that you made it out of here."

Hunter sighed and took the money, knowing there was no other choice. He bid his benefactor farewell and wished Scarlett all the luck in the world.

XxX

Scarlett was already awake when Rhett made it back. After a quick wash and change of clothing, he went over to her room.

Scarlett eyed him, noting the exhaustion that seeped out of his pores. The boys were finishing their breakfast and they called for Rhett to join them. He took advantage of the leftovers, ensuring Scarlett also had a plate and it was only after the food was finished that he could properly look at her.

"You're looking better."

She gave a small smile. Rhett had planned to take the boys out, so that Scarlett could rest, but found himself fading out and falling asleep.

He woke much later to find himself still in the chair.

A soft voice reached his ears. "We tried to wake you." Scarlett stood beside him.

"I must have dozed off."

She took a seat beside him. His words to Hunter weighed heavy in his mind. Her hand rested on the arm of his chair and he itched to hold it in his own.

Neither said anything, unsure of what to say. Both were articulate creatures but at this very moment, silence was the only solution.

XxX

The next morning after breakfast, he offered to take the older boys out. He found the boys some suitable clothes and made them promise not to tell their mother the price. The boys had not had anything new in a long time. Money had been tight and there were other necessities that came first. Rhett also ordered a new dress for Scarlett. He resented the fact that society demanded the colour be black but felt it would be better not to make a fuss about it. He left the parcels with Mammy, who was also the recipient of new clothing.

Their routine continued for another week or so, before he was advised that repairs on the train would take longer than anticipated. The best thing for them all to do was take a cart to the next town, one hundred miles away, where they could be connected. During this time, Rhett had escorted Scarlett out, after admitting she wanted to see the outside world.

_"You're not missing much, my dear."_

_She shrugged. "I don't care. I'm tired of staying in all the time."_

_He noted her pallor had become rosier and her eyes sparkled a little. _

_"That's my brave girl. Come on, I'll show you the town and you can see for yourself how small it is."_

_Scarlett made no complaints of any nature and if it weren't for the mourning garb, she would have found the excursion quite pleasant. Rhett was a good companion to have and the boys loved showing her the 'sights.'_

When the time came to depart, Scarlett did her best to booster the boys and arrangements were made, with Rhett acting as their driver. He saw to it that they had enough provisions and that they were as comfortable as they could be in the waggon.

By night, Rhett set up a camp by the fireside and left Scarlett and the family have the waggon. Sometimes the boys wanted to join the man as they were growing used to his company.

By day, he drove the horses as far as they would go and politely refused Scarlett's offer to take a turn.

"Even I can drive a horse."

"I'm sure you can, my dear, but as I'm here, why don't you leave me to do the work."

Mammy grumbled that the sun was bleaching her lamb's skin to ruin. There were often short quarrels, where Scarlett refused to see that those things mattered any more.

The boys were used to the quarrels and paid no mind. Rhett found the scenes enlightening.

By the time they reached the town, Rhett had a full-grown beard. There was trouble when he went to acquire lodging. There was only one room available. He resigned himself to taking the waggon and leaving the room to Scarlett. When he enquired about the train, they found that it would be another few days before another arrived heading South.

Over the next few days, Rhett took his turn in the lodging, to bathe. He decided to forgo shaving when William declared it made him look like a pirate. He kept the boys entertained with tales of his past. He found it fascinating to see Scarlett with her baby. He understood that their lifestyle had not been easy but the boys hadn't suffered for it. The youngest son was rarely out of his mother's arms. She'd called him Hunter, after their 'Uncle'.

That evening, he told Scarlett that he had met with Hunter and hoped he had been able to get away.

"I'm glad. He deserves better than he's got."

"He said the same about you."

She eyed him warily. Clearly ill at ease for the debt of kindness, she was reticent. Of course, someone else would say she was worn out, but it was more than that. The fire he loved about her had been taken from her eyes and there was little of the spark left.

She was verbally grateful for the things he provided, though he could tell she was mentally preparing herself for the time he called in the debt.


	5. Practicalities

**A/N: And here we are, another twist for the couple. Thanks to TruckeeGal for ensuring this gets posted, rather than being left to wallow.**

When the train finally arrived, the group boarded and Scarlett took in the slightly superior rooms she had been given. The rustic charm of the décor soothed and commanded a tranquil nature from the boys. She noted the servile manner of the staff and rightly assumed it was Rhett's influence and wealth that proved cause. It was another thing to be grateful for.

Her debts were mounting up.

She felt a momentary fear. Surely Rhett knew she had nothing to give in return? Besides, he did not want for anything, did he? There was only one thing she had to offer, which from experience, he seemed to enjoy. From others, she mentally added, not her, of course. Rhett was used to receiving attention from women with soft hands and voices. Women who wore beautiful clothes and did not need to work the fields, or worry about their children.

Speaking of children, hers were currently sitting with their noses pressed to the window, waiting for the train to depart. Rhett was no doubt in his own cabin, enjoying a moments peace. There was a sitting room adjacent to her rooms and next to his, where they would take their meals and spend the monotonous days together. They were to meet him there momentarily and she ushered the boys through the doors, taking their seats as a porter arrived with some refreshments, curtesy of Captain Butler.

The man himself joined them then and having allocated the dishes, the porter left with an extra tip in his pocket.

He made small talk with Scarlett and the boys as the rugged landscape became blurry and created a metaphorical representation of his current predicament. He knew very well what was in Scarlett's mind and bit back the words he longed to spill out.

He would not be taking payment in her as though she was a common whore! He liked his women willing and their relations were always consensual. He thought he had done well, biding his time and being patient, but now he knew he was fooling himself.

XxX

With the train rushing through landscapes, the South grew nearer by the day. Scarlett longed for the soft voices of the people she had grown up with. Careen's last letter had said that Gerald O'Hara was as well as he could be and that his brothers and their families were kind enough. Suellen's letters were full of gossip about things that no longer mattered. Frank was quite the merchant and they lived comfortably.

Scarlett wondered if things had been different, whether he would have helped them save Tara… she stopped that line of thinking immediately. Tara was gone and there was nothing to be done about it. She focused on the future and where they would live. Southern hospitality demanded that her sister offer her and the boys a place to live. No doubt Suellen would resent the assumption but there was no way she could throw her poor widowed sister out. Why, just thinking about the look on her face gave Scarlett a measure of happiness.

Rhett happened to catch her at that moment. She was enjoying a quiet moment while the baby napped and the other boys were occupied.

"Pleasant thoughts Scarlett?"

She gave him a rare smile. "I'm just picturing my sister's face when she finds out she has to share her house."

He knew nothing of their relationship so merely shrugged. "From what I hear, Mr Kennedy is a good man."

She snorted. "I'm sure he keeps her well fed and clothed. That's all she's ever wanted."

His words were bland. "There are worse things to have. Your sister will want for nothing."

Scarlett gave a shrug, indicating her boredom.

"What about you Rhett? You never said what business brought you so far from Atlanta."

"No, I didn't." His tone was reflective. "Well, it's no matter now. So, it seems your future is set. You'll return to Atlanta as the grieving widow, secure in her family's home." He gave a laugh. "There is another alternative."

"Oh?" He had her attention.

"You see, I've been thinking over your situation. It doesn't seem right that you and the boys were left with nothing."

She leapt to defend her husband. "My husband never earned much…"

He gave a shrug. "Hm." Now that Rhett knew the truth of the husband's finances, her felt a great swell of pity for the woman before him and swore that she would never know.

"Well, that's neither here nor there. I'm more interested in your future. What will you do when you've finished your mourning?"

"Well, that won't be for a good few years yet."

"Indulge me my dear."

"Why should I? I don't know why you're even asking me this. It's not proper."

"Let's forget the hysterics. Now I've always thought you had a sense about you. Don't tell me you're going to ruin that notion?"

"I don't know how you could say such a thing."

"I always remembered the first time we met, at a plantation BBQ. You were so vibrant and full of courage, enough to tell everyone what you really thought."

She stiffened in her seat. "That was a long time ago."

He shook his head. "That girl still exists somewhere. You were frank enough with Mr Wilkes and you've never held back with me. Why start now?"

She sighed. "Alright, you want answers? I don't ever want to marry again. Why should I? I have enough children. And even if I wanted to marry, all the men are either lost in the past or penniless or both. The only people with enough money are the Yankees and I'm not so desperate to tie myself to them."

It was a fair assumption. "There is one person you've forgotten. Someone who doesn't quite fit into any of those categories."

"Oh?"

He gave a kind smile as it took a while for his words to sink in.

"Well of course there's you but I can't see you being a man to settle to marriage." She laughed but there was little humour.

"Oh? Please do explain."

"You were never interested in the War and anyway, why should you? You're the ultimate bachelor Rhett. You don't need a wife tying you down."

"Maybe things change."

She snorted, inelegantly.

"Maybe the right woman can make a man change his mind?"

"I doubt it."

"In that case, let me offer you a different scenario. Say there was someone I wanted, but the only way I could get her, was by marrying her?"

She looked away, her face blushing. "I'm sure there are other ways you can think of."

"Oh?"

Scarlett blushed slightly. "Well, there must be some preventatives available. I'm sure for the right price."

"Maybe there is, but does devices aren't full-proof. Mistakes happen. No, I think for all involved, the only solution would be marriage. But maybe you need more persuasion."

He was on his knees before she could blink, stating the words relevant for a declaration.

"You're serious?"

"Undoubtedly so."

"Why?"

"I've always intended on having you and if this is the way to get you, then so be it."

She saw none of the earnest desperation, nor the hopes that could be found in any other suitor.

"I shall never marry again."

"Oh yes you will and you'll marry me."

"I don't like being married."

"I know you've had a rough time of it, but don't let that stop you from living your life." He waited for a response that never came. "I hadn't intended to suggest this so soon. Think on it. Let me know when we get back to Atlanta."

He left the room after that.


	6. Solutions

**A/N: Thanks to those who have been reading and commenting on this. **

His proposal weighed heavily at night when the boys were sleeping and all she had was the rattle of the compartment to distract her.

Captain Butler had always been an enigma to her.

_During the War, they often locked heads as he refused to accept the things others did blindly. He knew his motivations and disliked the social niceties that made Southerners hide their own._

_He knew that the Cause was lost from the start and wasn't shy in admitting it. He had undersold the Confederacy to his own aim and lived very merrily._

_Her husband hated him. Hated the wealth and lifestyle his role as a Blockader afforded him. He had resented the fact that the Confederacy had failed and that he had to earn his own living. Scarlett didn't mind the work of the farm. It kept her busy and stopped her from thinking and remembering. Her husband liked to throw the fact that her father was a peasant in her face but Scarlett never denied it. She was proud of Gerald and instilled that same pride in her boys, for they were an extension of her, revitalised in male form._

_She held her tongue, though it pained her greatly and cherished the time her husband was away on duty._

So really, why shouldn't she marry Rhett Butler? He would see to it that they wanted for nothing and what was more, he always had an eye for fashion… As his wife, she wouldn't have to deny herself the gifts he offered. They would be hers wholly and completely. She fell asleep, dreaming of the sort of life she would finally be able to call her own…

XxX

Rhett waited until they were back in Atlanta and she was ensconced in the family home. That first night, he was invited to supper, in gratitude and saw the sisters reunited. He watched the younger sister make a believable show of welcoming Scarlett home and whilst he believed the affection was genuine, he doubted it would last.

The next morning was another matter. Suellen had underestimated her nephew's appetites and energies. They were early risers and were used to activity. There was no farm to work nor land to tend now and their closeness proved unnerving.

Scarlett led them all to the park and the citizens of Atlanta were introduced to the wild O'Hara Turner boys. Their renditions of the rebel yells were enough to scare the war veterans into thinking the last few years had been a dream and they would wake in the trenches, once again.

Needless to say, they didn't stay long at the park.

Later they called on young Wade Hampton Hamilton and Beaux Wilkes. Whilst their mothers caught up on gossip, the boys were inducting their new friends into their own brand of rough-housing. They chose to play Cowboys and Indians and Wade, being timid, was cast as the unfortunate victim, captured by the Indians. Before he could be rescued by the Cowboys, Mrs Hamilton ran out, protesting that they had ruined her freshly washed sheets.

That led to Aunt Pitty, who was a very dear and sheltered soul, experiencing one of her rare fainting fits and the family left in disgrace.

On their way home, they met Captain Butler, who gladly heard of their exploits, deigned to join them on foot, keeping a close enough distance to the mother.

Since their initial conversation, Rhett had done his best to bring up gentler topics and there were times when she wondered if she had dreamt up the proposal. Instead, he was waiting to see if she would bring it up herself.

He found out later that afternoon, while the boys were taking their baths and Suellen was discussing dinner arrangements with their cook.

"I've considered your proposal and I would like to accept, if you still mean it."

He saw none of the blush of a heart-filled acceptance, more of a calculated assessment of what she would get. He hid the hurt and disappointment. "I see and what was the deciding factor? Was it my money?"

Scarlett hadn't expected an inquisition.

"Why, Rhett what a question?" She saw the typical 'Southern Belle' charms fail as Rhett grew visibly angry.

"Answer me."

She pouted. "You yourself pointed that my husband didn't leave me anything. I can't depend on Sue and Frank for long-term. There's no way I can even think about my husband's family. They were never bothered about us."

Rhett found himself in a quandary. She was in reach of his grasp but otherwise was a million miles away from him. He was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth though.

"We won't be able to marry straight away. I'm still in mourning."

He nodded. "That sounds fair, I have business in England and will need to be away for a few months. We can marry when I get back."

There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't define. Not that it mattered. She had given her word and would stand by it.

In the months that Rhett was away, he had begun to set things in motion for their life together. He bought a plot of land, of which he was determined to let Scarlett build their home. Before leaving, he had told Richard, as the eldest boy, that he and his brothers must restrict their playing when at the park and at other's houses, but they could be as loud as they wanted on that plot of land. Rhett had learned, through Frank Kennedy's grumblings, that his lumber yard hard more green wood than the regular kind. He instructed his lawyer to buy up all the lumber and have builders create a selection of cabins for the land to be used as shelters for when the weather proved contradictory.

The boys loved drawing up designs and enjoyed their new freedom. Rhett had also given them permission to 'work the land' and provided funds for such a hobby. The good people of Atlanta knew not of who they should thank for the restoration of peace to their society. Scarlett never guessed that Rhett actually owned the land and assumed he knew the owner.

While he was away, he acquired a suitable ring and began to purchase a trousseau for his bride-to-be. Scarlett's face was with him wherever he went. It bothered him that she had not been as enthusiastic about receiving his proposal. True, he had not said the words, "I love you" himself but he felt it was true to his self-preservation.

On his return, he arranged a small service for the wedding and informed Scarlett of their honeymoon.

She looked inquiringly. "A honeymoon?"

"It is the tradition."

Scarlett gave a shrug and a smile. "Where are we going?"

He refused to answer wanting to save the surprise.


	7. Matrimony

Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the comments, I hope you like this next instalment. **

1870

No-one had been surprised when Captain Butler and Widow Turner announced their intention to marry. The people of Atlanta wondered, what man, even a gentleman, would travel so far to bring a widow and her children home without wanting anything in return? Melanie Wilkes believed the man to be in love with the woman, which made sense. After all, he had offered _marriage_, rather than a sordid relationship that no lady would ever dream of accepting. Not even Scarlett O'Hara!

Rhett had returned to Atlanta after some months away and found himself questioning his next move. Of course, he would have to see her at some point. He had sent a few letters but they did not give any indication that he had missed her. He spoke of the landmarks he had seen and the unique lifestyle of the monarchy and the genteel rich. He waxed lyrical about the fashions and foods, little realising that none of this did much to capture her heart. His words were further proof that Scarlett had made the right choice and she was eager to see the man who was going to make her life a better one.

He arrived after breakfast, armed with gifts that the boys pounced on.

In his absence, baby Hunter had grown and stared baldly at the stranger.

He had his mother's eyes, was the thought that struck Rhett. He noticed that all the boys bore some resemblance to his mother. Richard had her Indian straight hair, which he wore tied at the nape of his neck. William had her small nose and Clayton had her stubborn chin. Every other feature resembled the father. A part of him wondered what their own children would look like.

Rhett was the gracious guest, speaking confidently of his travels until Mrs Kennedy was called away, leaving him with Scarlett. All morning, he'd cast looks at her, desperate for some sign of that she shared a percentage of the passion he felt for her. He had her full attention and if he spoke more than necessary, she gave no indication.

"Have you given any thought about the day, my dear?"

She frowned at him? "You mean the wedding?"

"Of course."

"To be honest Rhett, I haven't thought about much else. I want everything to be perfect, so I think we should marry in summer." She spoke of the new clothes they would all need, the guest list, the food and flowers. It was the most animated he'd seen her and he decided that she would have whatever she wanted.

They had plenty of time to organise the day itself and as time drew near for the announcement to be made public, the traders noticed an increase in custom from the Captain. Builders were hired to mock up measurements for the base of a house on the Leydon lot. Rumours were circulating as to the identity of the mystery owner, but Rhett's lawyer knew that silence was key in this arrangement.

When the day dawned, the happy couple basked in the warmth of the weather and ignored the somewhat frosty concern of the neighbours. Scarlett's sister Careen had travelled from Savanah to help Suellen with the boys during the honeymoon. Rhett had found that there was no better solution as even he drew the line at bringing the boys along.

He had spoken with Richard and William in the days leading up to the ceremony.

"Now boys, in a few days, I will be marrying your mother. Do you know what that means?"

William looked to Richard as the eldest, who responded. "You'll be our step-father."

Rhett admired the boy's defiance. "Yes, and we'll be a family. While your mother and I are away, I need the two of you to keep an eye on Clayton and Hunter. You know how young boys are."

The boys were confused but nodded anyway.

"Your Aunt Careen is doing us a grand favour in staying to look after the four of you…"

"We don't need anyone to look after us…" Came Richard's hot-tempered declaration.

"I am well aware of that. Which is why I expect you to help your aunt with your brothers, mind your manners and not show us up. You see boys, people remember more than they let on. I am counting on the two of you to ensure that when your mother and I return, that there have been no complaints about you. Do you understand?"

He eyed them individually and eventually, they nodded.

"Then let's shake on it, as gentlemen."

He held out his hand, which was so much bigger than their own. He watched as Richard tentatively shook it, armed with faux bravado, followed by William.

"Now, we're in agreement." He gave a smile. "Cheer up boys, if you're good, I'll bring you a present."

"What kind of present?"

He paused. "Think of something you have wanted for a long time, something the four of you can share."

XxX

When the ceremony was over and the festivities were well underway, the happy couple made their way to the train. Rhett had considered taking his wife to Europe, but felt that trip could wait until another time. They needed a place that was far enough from Atlanta for Scarlett to enjoy herself. New Orleans seemed to be the best option. He had shelled out for the best suite and he watched her as she took in the luxury. He poured the champagne and offered up the delicacies.

When the time came for them to go to bed, Scarlett had consumed enough champagne to brave Rhett's embraces and found herself responding in a similar way she had in the early days of her first marriage. There was something about Rhett's touches that invited her to reciprocate and as she wasn't planning on discussing marital relations with anyone, it didn't matter what they did, as no-one would ever know.

Rhett took his time and all his skills to make the transition easy on her and when it was over, he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close. She was almost asleep when she felt him kiss her hair and whisper sweetly in her ear.

Over the next few days, he spoiled her with fine food, beautiful clothes and dancing. Nothing was too good for her and if she felt overwhelmed, she did her best to hide it.

She had little time to consider the differences in her first marriage and this new one and by the time sleep descended, she found she didn't care.

It was fun to spend recklessly and not count every penny. It was grand to be served instead of serving others. Rhett was a generous lover and he wanted her to look her best, wherever they went.

Some nights, he would talk business with his old associates and some details were thrown about but they would stop as soon as she reared her head. Rhett laughed when she inquired.

"Perhaps the men do not want to damage your ears with such details. They're not exactly savoury."

"You needn't protect me you know. It takes a lot to shock me."

Rhett looked uncomfortable. "I brought you here to have fun, not be concerned with things that happened a long time ago."

"But Rhett…"

He refused to speak of it anymore and Scarlett was resigned to it. There were a few things Rhett refused to divulge into. It was almost as though he was trying to shield himself from her.

She refused to let her time be ruined with such thoughts though. Husbands were allowed to keep things from their wives but the reverse did not apply. Rhett had always been an enigma to her. _During the War, he'd bring gifts, which she was not permitted to take. Captain Butler's reputation was non-existent and her husband, as a fellow Charlestonian did not appreciate the visits to his young wife and children._

_After the War, Scarlett had housed Melanie Wilkes and her baby and later Ashley Wilkes. It was her Southern duty, even if they proved less than useless at accomplishing simple tasks. Practical work was not in their nature but her blood was tinged with the Irish and she found management of the farm suited her nature and kept the wolf from the door, right up to the point that the Yankees claimed she had not paid their taxes and chaos descended._

_No matter how hard she tried, she could not save them and had to follow her husband…_

It was the sheer desolation and hopelessness that broke into her happiness and reminded her of what was lost. Rhett held her as she cried, crooning softly. She clung to him, subconsciously needing the strength he provided.

They returned to Atlanta the next day and work began on the new house. Rhett consulted her on schemes and she felt as though she had found a man who cared what she thought. They wanted a large yard for the boys and enough rooms for them all and any visitors. The Kennedy's took it for granted that they would purchase their furniture from them and Scarlett was too harassed to say no. It was very challenging going from an existence of practically nothing to everything and under Rhett's guidance, their house begun to take shape. There were thick carpets in the bedrooms and wooden floors everywhere else. Scarlett had a dressing room which was slowly filling up with gowns that were not only practical.

Rhett was glad to take charge where Scarlett faltered and found the design process pleasing. In the end, he had to hurry the builders after Doctor Meade came to call. Scarlett had felt signs of a digestive upset but after having four boys, was sure that wasn't the case. Doctor Meade confirmed her suspicions.

"I can't have this baby in the hotel, Rhett."

He had been watching her face for signs of happiness but found only practicality.

"No, I doubt the hotel would cherish such a reputation. Even if it is the first Butler baby."

Scarlet laughed. "Yes, who would have thought that Atlanta's most eligible bachelor has thrown off his cloak and welcomed fatherhood and marriage."

The Atlanta builders were all to glad to accept the prospect of a bonus for their hastened work and the Butlers entered their home in time for Scarlett to be hidden away, as per Southern custom. She busied herself with the gardens who flourished under her time and attention. The older boys were now enrolled in the school and it was all anyone could do to hone such wild spirits. As soon as their days ended, they were running home, racing each other, their friends were forgotten as their natural brotherly rivalry took precedence.

The two older lads occasionally took their advantage over their third brother. The fourth was not quite able to keep up with them. Hunter found himself left alone with his mother, who always seemed to be busy. He learned to relish the time he spent with her as he was a very placid boy who liked to help with the gardening, as much as his little hands could assist. He also liked looking at the great furry creature that lived in the garden, and was called 'O'Hara the pony'. He liked watching his brothers try to ride him and how the spirited creature would rile up and knock the boys of his back.

Uncle Rhett said the boys had to learn to respect the pony and that in time, the pony would trust them enough. For now, they spent their free time brushing him down and feeding him apples. Hunter couldn't wait until he was old enough to sit on top of O'Hara. Though if it were up to Mammy, that day would never come.

Everyone was doing their best to fit in with their new way of life and neither Richard or William meant to be cruel to Clayton or Hunter. There had been so many changes in their lives that they resorted to play-fighting to out-wit each other.

Scarlett refused to allow anyone to beat her boys and Rhett felt the restriction. Nevertheless, as Scarlett's pregnancy advanced, he took over the discipline and instilled his own manners on the brood of boys. He wouldn't bully them, nor crush their spirits but at the same time, he wouldn't raise a passel of hooligans either.


	8. Family ties

**A/N: Apologies for the delay, I've been away. Thanks to those that have read and commented on this. I hope you enjoy it! TruckeeGal, I hope it was worth the wait**.

When Scarlett went into labour, all the people of Atlanta held their breath, wondering what sort of child would come of this union. That the child would be handsome was of no doubt to anyone. The women knew that a mother loved her child no matter what they looked like, but a pretty child was easier for a father to love than not.

Suellen O'Hara Kennedy had heard this talk when her first daughter was born. _Named Ella for her grandmother, she lacked any outstanding features. Ella had inherited her mother's hair and her father's sickly pallor. The second girl didn't fare much better. Her name was Susie and she possessed her father's hair and her mother's pallor. _

_The ladies were very polite as they were presented to the Kennedy girls._

Scarlett's child was a girl, born with her mother's pale skin and a mop of dark hair. The eyes were blue.

Scarlett had half expected a boy, given the brood she already had and was surprised to have a daughter. Not that she minded. In fact, before Hunter was born, she had hoped for a little girl to fuss and spoil.

_She recalled the day she met her little nieces. They each were absurdly like their father, that she found it difficult to compose herself. Nonetheless, the children were half O'Haras and they did not need her censure._

_So, she simpered over the 'little darlings' and bemoaned the fact that she had no little girl of her own. Suellen watched her girls lap up the attention whilst her husband was doing his best to 'bond' with Scarlett's boys, under the guise of asserting his authority as their main male role-model… _

Rhett was delighted and would not accept any of the gentleman's condolences for his firstborn being the wrong gender. His happiness continued and he insisted on being involved in every part of the baby's day. Scarlett found it unsettling to have a husband so involved with the baby. Lord knows her first one wasn't. She recalled how he couldn't wait to get her in bed again and begin 'trying for another' after being given the go-ahead from the doctor, several weeks after Clayton's birth.

_He'd given her a brief once-over before reporting the good news to the husband. Mammy had been outraged at the man's lack of regard for her Miss Scarlett._

_"You seem to forget we're not in the South anymore."_

_That night, her husband had reclaimed possession of her body, moaning that she had neglected him for too long. She had given up trying to argue by this point and lay back, dreaming of her real home._

_She did her best to drown out his grunts and when it was all over and he was passed out beside her, she gave a quick prayer that they wouldn't have another mouth to feed as a consequence of the 'reunion'._

_Of course, God hadn't listened to her…_

_XxX_

By the time Scarlett was out of bed, all of Atlanta was enamoured by little Bonnie Blue, named after the patriotic song and for her maternal Grandfather's eyes. It was easy to see that the child had her father wrapped around her finger and Scarlett had a queer feeling in her heart_. _

_Her own father had been proud of her and found no shame in showing his affection. Much like Rhett, Gerald had worked hard to provide for his family. They were both so alike in that they had married later in life. Although, their motivations were completely different. Gerald had married for love and Rhett, well, she wasn't quite sure. At first, she had thought it was because he felt sorry for her. That reason didn't sit well as she hated people pitying her._

So, she did what she normally did when faced with an emotionally charged situation. She swore to think about it on the morrow, knowing full well that the day would never come. Rhett sensed his wife's wavering mind and did what he could to reassure her. He brought her small presents, made sure their cook prepared her favourite meals. He did everything to relieve the doubt in her mind, knowing full well Scarlett wouldn't see his motivations.

He found himself thinking that he couldn't carry on living this way. Something had to change and now that they had Bonnie, he knew he couldn't leave on one of his extended trips. But maybe they could all go on one as a family…

Rhett's mind settled on Savannah, in order to visit the O'Haras. _After the honeymoon, Careen had returned to Savannah, weary of her nephews and their rambunctious ways. The sisters corresponded regularly and Scarlett was grateful to receive news of her father's health._ _The years with his brothers had gone some way to heal the wound left by Ellen O'Hara's death, but the family feared for their once boisterous brother. _

When they were building the house, Rhett had considered inviting Gerald to live with them. The O'Haras would not agree to it. Gerald belonged with his kin. Their Irish voices reminded him of his youth and to uproot him from his family to live with his eldest and her family, whilst sounding idyllic, would not prove practical. Careen had felt it her duty to stay with her father. She enjoyed the O'Hara's brash ways and they respected her religious tenacity. In Savannah, Careen and Gerald found a peaceful existence. Atlanta was too chaotic for them and whilst industry in their new home was booming, it was a more sedate style and therefore more acceptable to the Southerners. Rhett found himself agreeing with their sentiments, all the while admiring the ambition of the Atlantans. If he had been younger, he would probably have enjoyed it more.

Rhett arranged the trip and the family descended on the one good hotel Savannah had to offer. Upon their arrival, they received an invitation from Pierre Robillard to dine at his home. Scarlett had mixed feelings. During the War, she had written him of their poor circumstances and Ellen's death but his silence continued and her heart was set against him.

The fine food and wine he offered them sat heavy on her and she plead exhaustion as their escape. She much preferred the simple fare offered by the O'Haras.

Gerald loved the boys on sight and particularly recalled the elder two. He was gentle with Bonnie and recalled how much she was like her mother.

"You were once this small Puss. I would carry you in my arms to call on the neighbours and your Mother would chide me and…" a look crossed his eyes. "Where is your Mother Puss, she should be back by now."

Scarlett looked askance at the family, who weren't quick enough to divert him. The boys whisper questioned, "Isn't Grandmother Ellen dead?"

Gerald heard this and began to sob. Quickly, Scarlett removed Bonnie to her uncle's wife and held Gerald's hand.

"Pa, you mustn't create this way. Mother wouldn't want you to suffer, she's not suffering now, Pa…"

Rhett removed the boys, who were upset by their Grandfather's tears. They hadn't meant to upset him. Surely, he knew his wife was dead…

It was a weary Scarlett who joined her husband and family back at the hotel later. Rhett had sent Mammy ahead with the boys and Bonnie, waiting for his wife.

"I'm sorry about your father, darling."

Scarlett was too weary to ponder the words. "It was hard enough before, when he would constantly ask after her. I had almost forgotten."

Rhett undressed her quickly and lay her in bed and in the few moments it took for him to change, Scarlett was asleep.


	9. Family History

**A/N: Apologies for the delay, this was a difficult chapter to write. A lot of you have wondered who Scarlett's first husband was, well I hope you like the answer. Thanks for the reviews and comments. **

From Savannah they travelled to Charleston. Scarlett had never liked the idea but as Rhett's family were there, she could not protest.

Mrs Butler welcomed them all and her adoration of Bonnie was obvious.

During their stay, Scarlett received a letter from her first husband's family, asking her to call on them with the boys.

The letter read in a disapproving manner, as though she had neglected her duty to them all this time!

Rhett was with her when she read the note and he was intrigued by her defensiveness.

"Why should I visit, when they ignored us all these years?"

Rhett gave a shrug. "This is Charleston darling. Rationality isn't a necessary skill." He gave a pause. "You had to know it was a possibility that you would see them."

Scarlett nodded, unwilling to discuss the matter further. Her mother-in-law had been relatively non-committal about the subject. And as for Rhett's sister, Rosemary. They were of a similar age and the girl was polite, genial even, towards her. Scarlett had looked desperately for any signs of ill-will and malice but there was nothing but a bland interest in her and her family. It was almost as though they knew nothing about the debacle.

XxX

Rhett had offered to accompany her and she accepted. The family lived several streets away, in a former grand home. There was something familiar about the house that reminded Rhett of a very unhappy time in his life.

_He was half intoxicated when he received the card, inviting him to tea. When hr arrived, there was only one person waiting for him. The daughter. He had overheard his father speak of this young woman as the epitome of Charleston grace and he found himself wanting to despise her. The daughter made excuses for her mother's absence and acted as hostess extraordinaire. He stayed long enough to be civil and made a short sharp exit. Over the next few days, he spied her regularly about town until one day, she begged a lift home. He had been drinking and playing cards earlier and saw no reason to expect anything and obliged. _

_The daughter had claimed he was too drunk to control the horse and grabbed the reins but her inexperience and lacking geography took their toll and they crashed. Rhett knew that they were a little way from her home but being the gentleman, offered to walk her home. She complained constantly about it being so far and being worried what her parents would say. Rhett thought that if she talked less and walked faster, they would be alright. _

_As it was, dusk was growing when they reached the house. He left her at the door and returned home, unaware of the storm that was forming. His father woke him early the next day with talk of scandal and schemes of retribution._

_"If we announce the engagement now, it will be alright. After all, an engaged couple, out for an afternoon jaunt is more acceptable than a random encounter. You'll do your part, Rhett. I won't have people say that the Butlers don't pay their debts."_

_Rhett refused then and he refused when the daughter and her parents arrived to discuss matters. He refused when the elder brother challenged him to a duel. He refused when said brother lost to Rhett's own superior skills and refused when his father threatened him with disinheritance…_

Scarlett looked at him curiously. She was standing at the door when he was by the gate. He raced forward to her as the door opened, revealing the maid. She eyed him meanly before allowing admittance and led the way to the family room, where an ailing husband and wife, sat with their spinster daughter.

They were now living off minimal means and in reduced lodging.

The visit was painful. Her husband's parents were disapproving that Scarlett had married so quickly. They believed that the children were in danger of gaining a corrupting influence and they should be living in Charleston so that their grandparents could lead more of an influence. The boys picked up on the cold demeanour and after a brief inspection, sat quietly by their mother's side. There was no bickering throughout the scanty tea and the venomous looks exchanged between the adults. They left as soon as they could.

On their way home, Rhett brought them to the local park and challenged the boys to a race. Scarlett watched as her boys and her husband countered each other, allowing the pent-up energy to roam free. She had left Bonnie with Rhett's mother, thinking it may not be advisable to bring the Butler baby.

_Her first husband's sister had glared daggers at her. She understood the reason relating to her new marriage but even she knew there was something more to it._

The boys returned with ices and they lounged in the park awhile before returning to the carriage. As Rhett was handing her in, he whispered,

"There's something we need to discuss, without an audience."

She nodded in understanding.

Rhett's mother greeted them all as thought they had returned from War, which in some way, they had.

After a welcoming dinner, Scarlett put the children to bed before joining her husband in their room. He was enjoying the last of a cigar and appeared preoccupied.

She sat quietly in the chair opposite.

"Do you recall the day we met, my dear?"

"Of course, it was the day of the Barbeque and the day the War started."

"Do you remember gossiping with your friend, what was her name?"

"Cathleen."

"Yes, you were going up the stairs, and between talking you looked back at me."

"You were the one looking at me, first."

He laughed. "Yes, I was, wasn't I? Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you remember what it was Miss Cathleen was telling you that kept you so raptured?"

Scarlett snorted. "She was telling me some gossip about you and a buggy incident…"

"And…"

"You were with a girl and you refused to marry her."

"Yes, my dear. I refused to marry her, was challenged to a duel, which I won and was subsequently thrown out of the house."

"What ever happened to the girl?"

He gave her a look. "We've just spent the longest hour with her and her family."

Scarlett's eyes widened in realisation.

"Did you never know?"

"I knew the family didn't like me. Richard told me that he'd been named for his brother that died trying to protect his sister's innocence. There was also a young girl his parents wanted him to marry, to breach the family feud… They were disappointed when he showed up with me in tow. They called me a child-bride and a peasant and that their son had chosen the worst kind of girl to spite them when he knew his duty was to marry…" She stopped but Rhett was looking at her, keenly.

"Who was he meant to marry?"

"Rosemary."

"Rosemary? As in my sister Rosemary?"

"Did your mother never say anything to you?"

"Never? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure Rhett. They didn't care that I was the daughter of Ellen Robillard. They accused me of ensnaring him and forcing him to marry me by compromising him. How else would a peasant-daughter catch a husband."

She broke off again.

"But the reality is a little different. We met in Saratoga. It was raining and I was bored. Someone leant me a book and I was doing my best to concentrate when he saw me. He said out of all the girls, I was the most interesting. The other girls would be fussing about their appearance and their jewellery and catching beaux and yet here I was, reading. How marvellous."

"I always wondered how you met."

"Later, he challenged my father to a game of cards and begged me for a token. For luck. I was wearing a green bangle and I accidentally removed it and left it in my seat when my mother called for us to leave the table. He won that night and declared I was his lucky charm and asked for my hand the next day. Pa wasn't so keen, so Richard told him he was quite sure he wanted me for his wife and that he wouldn't change his mind. On our last night, he got my father drunk and challenged him to another game. The prize was the right to marry me. Pa begged for him to wait until I was eighteen but the announcement of the War only made Richard more persistent and I told Pa I would never be happy again and he consented. We travelled to Charleston after the wedding but didn't even spend the night. My parents were curious as to why I was back but I had promised Richard never to discuss it nor to visit Charleston again. Of course, after baby Richard was born, I had a case of 'low spirits. Mother sent me to Savannah but I hated it and as I refused to go to Charleston, Atlanta was the next best place and well, you know the rest."

He had finished his cigar by now and walked closer to his wife, pulling her up into his arms and holding her close. There was a tenderness to his touch that brought her out of her own misery and Scarlett stared at the man who had saved her from penury by marrying her and gave her a daughter. He loved her sons as his own and wasn't afraid to show it. He was a wonderful man, who she couldn't help but care for… no, caring was too tepid a world for the way she felt.

Rhett saw the light of recognition appear in Scarlett's eyes. Her face glowed as she looked at him and her mouth opened to release the words he had waited so long for.

"I love you Rhett."

His lips claimed hers as he carried her gently to the bed. Staring at her, he saw he face was flushed, by him and he found that he needed to see her, in all her glory. He began divesting her of her clothes in between sharing impassioned kisses. Neither were passive in their passion and Rhett felt true joy of having his wife want him for himself, not the wallet, but himself.

Since having Bonnie, there had been intimacies, but they all faded into the dark recesses of Rhett's mind in the wake of his wife's confession. He spoke passionately of his love and adoration in between deep embraces and breathy demands.

The following morning, he was the first to wake and brought up a breakfast tray for his wife. He placed the tray on the bedside and, kneeling by his sleeping wife, eagerly woke her with a kiss. She mumbled something that sounded like,

"Let me be."

But he persisted and soon the smell of coffee was too enticing to ignore.

Later, while Scarlett was dressing, Rhett went to speak to his mother about the proposed alliance between the Butlers and Turners.

His mother sighed. "It was suggested. I know Richard Turner was more for the match than Kenneth was. He believed it would resolve the discord between our families and reputation of his daughter."

"Scarlett told me his parents weren't very receptive to her presence and place in Richard's life."

His mother paused. "I did hear that. If I recall, Eulalie and Pauline were most surprised to learn that their niece had left Charleston so promptly. There was quite a bit of gossip and speculation."

"What did Rosemary think of this?"

"I think she was relieved. She wasn't comfortable with the Turners, especially when we met in social circles. She always said there was something off with them and…"

They heard footsteps outside the door and Scarlett appeared with Bonnie and the boys, promptly ending the conversation.

XxX

While in Charleston, Rhett and Scarlett were a popular sight. Not only were they gracious and charming, but their affection for each other and their pride in their children were so evident that people were drawn to them.

The boys were on their best behaviour and even their little slips were glossed over. Scarlett met with her former in-laws several times but there was always a disconnection. Her Aunts adored the children and the happy couple learned not to dwell on the negatives. They had both made mistakes but considered them buried in their pasts. As far as they were concerned, life was grand. They were young enough, rich and blissfully happy, to not worry about the future.

Nevertheless, they were relieved to be heading home, unaware that Scarlett was pregnant.


	10. Swings and Roundabouts

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness and thank-you to Truckee Gal for the reminder to post. There's a bit of a time passage in this with some questionable motives.**

Many people of Atlanta thought that Bonnie Butler, albeit a charming creature, was in danger of being a hellion. Heavily influenced by her brothers, she was a welcome addition to their games. As the only daughter, Scarlett and Mammy had initially opted to clothe her in darling dresses, but after returning caked in mud or worse once too often, Scarlett insisted on black broadcloth. Rhett argued that he could buy his daughter as many frocks as she wanted, but his wife's more practical nature won out. By day, Bonnie was occupied in the nursery but as soon as school let out, she followed her brothers like a shadow.

Richard and William rarely played these days. They were often too busy with their books or the other boys of a similar age. They had mostly grown out of their spiteful ways but they would always be competitive towards each other. This brought great relief to Clayton and Hunter, who were less spirited. They had had the benefit of an easier childhood, thanks to Uncle Rhett's kindness and largesse and such were happy to occupy their sister.

With the children settled, Scarlett was left to harness the family's reputation through social gatherings and charitable deeds. She was quite the dedicated woman these days, not out of compassion or anything like that. These days, she preferred to keep busy, to deny herself the opportunity to dwell on the state of matters. Specifically, her marriage.

_It wasn't long after their return that a visit to Doctor Meade confirmed the pregnancy. Rhett was delighted and took her out to dinner at the National Hotel to celebrate. It was too early to discuss names but both were united in their wish for a boy. Scarlett's reasonings were that a boy who possessed both their likeness would be the most handsome boy Atlanta had ever seen. _

_In the end, it was a wasted dream as several days later, Scarlett suffered a miscarriage. She had been feeling ill and had gone to rest. Her sleep was light and upon awakening, she felt a dampness and severe stomach pain. She called for Mammy but it was too late. Baby Butler was no more._

_During her recovery, Rhett was very kind and caring. Due to her youth, she healed quickly and it was a few weeks before they decided to try again. A few months later, the same thing happened again. Doctor Meade could find no reason for the loss and could only preach that she look after herself. _

That was easy, Scarlett snorted. Thanks to Rhett there was no farm to tend. They had a houseful of servants who completed all the mundane chores. Her children were well taken care of and running the household was a token exercise. Attending society meetings became a routine bore but there was one place that she could focus all her skills on. The garden. She found it funny that whilst she now apparently lacked the ability to have children, her flowers and vegetable patches flourished. She spent whatever time she could outside and cared little for the sun's rays against her skin.

During this time, Rhett was unsure how to approach his wife. Outwardly she seemed fine but there was little intimacy between them. They barely spoke and when they did, it was restricted to mundane matters. There was also a reluctance to engage in marital relations. He understood her fears and hoped to console her but she was out of reach. Their marriage, amiable at best, had entered a coolness. On the surface their marriage was effective and they were united in their love of Bonnie, but the passion that had fuelled them was gone.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was growing into an intelligent and loving child. She was curious and liked to explore the house at night. Unbeknownst to Rhett and Scarlett, Mammy told the child about creatures in the dark, as a way to ensure she did not leave her room at night. However, this frightened the little girl and led to nightmares...

Scarlett sat Rhett as he consoled the girl. Bonnie lay against her father's chest and her little hand was securely clasped in her mother's hand. Scarlett watched as Rhett asked what the girl dreamed of.

His voice was soft and gentle and Scarlett added, "You see, Daddy will take care of you, as he takes care of us all."

Scarlett took Rhett's hand as their daughter slept peacefully. Rhett followed his wife into their room and when she went to change, he stayed her.

"Do you really think I take care of you?" He held her face in his palm, his eyes boring into hers.

"Of course, you do Rhett. Why without you, I'd probably be stuck at Sue and Frank's and Bonnie wouldn't be here."

She couldn't imagine a world without little Bonnie. It wasn't only a vanity thing, she genuinely loved the little darling. Who could not admire her spirit, her beauty and her childish ways of showing affection? There was a tenderness in Scarlett's expression which Rhett greatly appreciated. His wife was not much given to demonstrations of affection, but all the children were somehow secure in their mother's love. Rhett admired their tenacity and flexibility. For himself, he needed more reassurance. He had always been a selfish creature at heart and he was too stubborn to change his spots.

That night, he held watched as his wife slept deeply beside him, until a nightmare disturbed her, causing the usual panic. He comforted his wife as he had his daughter and with relief, came longing. Whether it was for comfort or connection, Scarlett knew not. It was clear to her that she wanted her husband and he was willing to accept her appetites. When she lay replete, he heard her murmur, "Do you still want me?"

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead, following her into sleep.

XxX

For some time, Rhett and Scarlett felt a unity not shared for a while. After that, it seemed things between them were going well. Rhett brought her breakfast in bed, brought home little gifts and even planned a trip for the pair of them, enlisting Careen O'Hara's services for the two weeks.

During this time, many commented on how well Scarlett was looking. She cared little to dwell on what they meant and resigned herself to enjoying her time with her husband. Rhett spoiled her constantly, taking her shopping, dancing and purchasing little delicacies that caught his eye. Both enjoyed the time without the children, however, knew that their happiness was reaching its deadline.

Through all this, Rhett had decided to not risk pregnancy and purchased preventatives. He had wanted to discuss the matter with Scarlett; however the timing had never seemed right. It seemed like such a small matter to him and he wasn't willing to spoil the peace between them.


	11. Marital Confusion

**A/N: Hi, I know a lot of you are desperate for Scarlett and Rhett to have another child. Please be patient.**

Time passed and Scarlett wondered why she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't bring herself to consult the Doctor again and decided not to mention it to her husband.

Rhett noticed her sombre manner and arranged to take her to dinner, just the two of them. He organised a new dress and made sure the children would be cared for.

Their meal consisted of some of the delicacies he had introduced to her in New Orleans and Scarlett enjoyed the champagne, so much so that she began to open up about her concerns.

Rhett was half bemused and half filled with self-condemnation.

He waited until they were back in their room before showing his wife the devices he used. She looked at them with a puzzled expression as Rhett explained how they were used. Afterwards, she eyed him, confused.

"I thought you wanted me to have another baby."

He leant over and took her hands in his. "Do you especially want one?"

She shrugged lightly. "It's not a matter of wanting. That's why people want marriage, rather than relations. Besides Mammy told me that you wanted a son, shortly after Bonnie was born."

He pulled her gently into his lap, breathing in her scent. "I admit, I did want another baby. I love the boys but Bonnie she was ours. I couldn't wait to see what our son would be like." He paused. "But I thought after your miscarriages that it wasn't good timing. Besides, Doctor Meade warned me that your body might need some time to heal. You had already been through so much; I didn't want to add to add to that."

Scarlett aimed for a jesting tone but failed miserably. "Oh Rhett, you are funny."

"I fail to see the humour in this situation."

She attempted to break the grip of his arms but he resisted. "You shouldn't be so concerned about this sort of thing." Embarrassment coloured her face.

"Why shouldn't I? Am I not allowed to be concerned about my wife?"

Scarlett gave an elegant shrug. "Most men wouldn't go to your lengths."

"Ah, I see. Well, forgive me for not being one of them. I've never seen why a woman could not learn to value relations as more than a way to have a child."

"That's how we're raised Rhett. That's why men are allowed such more freedom, to live their lives before settling to monotony."

"Maybe I want more than that. I'll admit, I fought against marriage as I didn't want a lily-livered goose. I wanted someone who knew what they wanted from life and wasn't afraid to go for it." He looked to her. "I wanted someone who wasn't weighed down by social conventions. Who stands up for those they love? I wanted you."

She gave a harsh laugh. "I know you wanted me. You've never denied it."

He shook his head. "No, I've never denied coveting you, but it's not enough darling. I'm a selfish man and I want it all."

He went to change, leaving Scarlett to ponder and what he was eluding to.

She went to bed, aware of her husband's presence in their bed. He didn't touch her that night, nor the next. By day, he was courteous as ever. Rhett was a devoted father and was keen for them all to have a good life. He was working on rebuilding his reputation, kissing up to the women who lauded him as a hero, before he had decided to shrug off the façade. Now, he could be seen at every meeting and social gathering. In one of their more amicable moments, he and Scarlett had decided to cut back on their lifestyle.

Rhett felt remorseful. It had taken him a long time to convince Scarlett that they didn't need to pinch pennies and now he felt awful going back on another promise. Scarlett didn't protest the change in circumstances. Rhett had too much money anyway and if he wanted to pull back, then it was his right.

She never referred to their conversation and accepted the chastity her husband had unwilling offered.


	12. Marital Considerations

**A/N: Voila! A new chapter. Little action, more contemplation. Enjoy!**

Scarlett was in a quandary.

She had never doubted her power to attract a man. As a young, unmarried Belle, she had simpered and flirted with any male that moved, as was her right. The men had fought for her favours and she had bestowed them when she cared to.

Her husband Richard had taken the innocent games to another level and had steam-rolled his way into her life, taking advantage of her naiveite and inducting her into married life. It had not been a pleasant experience. Nor had she anyone to talk to. Her mother had raised her to be a lady and stressed the sanctity of marriage and loyalty to the husband. It was a cool lesson for one such passionate creature as Scarlett.

Since marrying Rhett, she could finally notice the difference between the men. Both raised to be Gentlemen, Rhett had harnessed his own path, made his own fortune and enjoyed the best of what life had to offer.

He had gladly shared his wealth with her, along with his vast collection of stories. They were rarely the genteel kind that perhaps a gentleman would tell his lady wife, but they appealed to an innate darkness she possessed. Her mother would have been appalled, but perhaps that only added to the appeal. After all, part of the lure of the forbidden was the inherent secrecy it demanded.

For Scarlett and Rhett, these stories were often shared during the late hour, when slumber beckoned softly but sleep was not an immediate need. That was when they were at their most companionable, with their room lit by the lingering embers of Rhett's cigar.

That's what she missed the most. The comforting gestures that went alongside marital passion. She had underestimated the warmth a hand at the base of her back could bring. Or the way her stomach would dance a waltz when ever he looked at her.

He'd said he wanted her, each and every part of her though. Usually he spoke in riddles but here, he'd been surprisingly coherent. He'd cared enough for her welfare to prevent a pregnancy and whilst she wished he had spoken to her about it, she had found herself enjoying the lack of pregnancy. As much as she loved her children, she knew she loved herself and was still vain about her appearance.

With her first husband, there had been no need to worry as he had despised the 'female airs and graces'. Whilst Rhett wasn't keen on the southern belle simpers, he did appreciate a well-turned-out woman and was more than happy to supply the necessary materials.

She knew he loved her and that she loved him but she was beginning to realise that if she wanted to break this pattern of chastity, he'd bestowed on them, she would have to demonstrate her affection.

XxX

'She'd never make a poker player', was the thought that filled his head constantly these days. Since he'd thrown down the gauntlet, he had suffered the tedium and the joy of watching his wife's thoughts fill her face. Her confusion betrayed her and he was desperate to help her, despite the mental exhaustion it would bring. It wasn't easy satisfying such a darling as Scarlett. He had begun to feel his age these last couple of years, especially with the two miscarriages.

He wanted so much for her to confide in him, for her to bear her soul so he could his. But the longer her aloofness continued, the more difficult it was for him to be honest with her. Despite all this, there was still something that stopped him from leaving and it wasn't Bonnie. It was that spark of life that had attracted him from the very beginning. The independence, the spirit. Despite everything she had been through, she never surrendered. It was a very admirable quality, he only wished she would surrender herself to him!


	13. Scarlett's Realisation

**A/N: Voila, I'm sorry this has taken so long and whilst it's short, I am in the process of writing the next chapter. Thanks to Truckee Gal for the encouraging emails.**

In the end, it was Ashley Wilkes who provided the route back to marital relations.

Melanie was arranging a birthday party for him, along with the rest of the town. The women were making the preparations for the evening spectacle and Scarlett begrudgingly offered her assistance.

When all the arrangements were made, the women quit the house so as to make themselves ready. Scarlett chose one of her demurer outfits, to fit the occasion.

Rhett had suggested she wear green and when questioned, he responded,

"It's your colour my pet."

She took his advice as she really couldn't be bothered to scour through her wardrobe. There was no point dressing up especially when the other women would be wearing older dresses. No-one had the money for new and it was a point of pride that they all blend in. Rhett laughed when she made this observation.

"You are becoming astute my darling."

He was always using those affectionate names. Bonnie had demanded a similar treatment but Rhett had refused.

"Those are terms of address meant for a man and woman, sweetheart. One day, you may find yourself on the receiving end of them. Be kind to that man, Bonnie. He will, after all, be mortal."

Scarlett had been glad when Bonnie voiced her confusion.

"Not all men are idols. Some prefer a more grounded existence."

Suddenly she thought of Ashley as he was before the War, reading his books whilst his peers enjoyed the day drinking and gambling. She knew Ashley had done all the things with skill but no passion. He was playing the role, not living it. No-one had said a word as he was still of their class and back then, the attention span wasn't made for deep-thinking. These days, it seemed she did little else.

The Butlers left together. Rhett wore a matching green waistcoat and she thought it suited him well.

"Thank-you, Mrs Dives."

"Who?"

"It's a Biblical reference my dear."

She sighed, guessing it would be a derogatory term.

"Can't a wife compliment her husband without a lecture?"

He sensed her hurt but witnessed the spark of colour in her face and felt it was its own reward.

XxX

Later in the evening, Scarlett found herself next to Ashley, quite by chance. He was every inch the gracious guest and attributed the success of the night to his wife.

"She would have been wonderful for Twelve Oaks. Nothing would have been too much for her."

She tried not to hear his talk of the past, but them memories were strong. There was Gerald, riding about the country with the world at his feet. The Tarleton boys were alive and well once more and Tara was as it should be, before poverty and War had ravished it. Scarlett wanted to scream at Ashley that it was useless to dwell in the past. That life was over. The Yankees had destroyed it and no-one could bring the old life back.

She looked at Ashley and saw not the mournful friend of her youth, but an ailing spectre, lost in the wilderness. Any dream she's had, however brief, of being saddled to this creature was over. He would never be enough for her. He would never satisfy her, as Rhett did. He would never have had the gumption to travel the miles Rhett had, to collect her. He would have been apologetic and regretful before resigning her to the status of a lost cause.

Well, she was tired of listening to Ashley and people like him, drowning their sorrows rather than living the lives they did have. She was tired of hearing about things that would never change and most of all, she was tired from the effort of convincing people she gave a damn either way.

She looked up to see Rhett looking at her, his eyes seeing a visual representation of the return of her pride. She moved away from Ashley to stand by her husband's side, oblivious to Ashley's confusion.

She glided across the room and grabbed Rhett's arm. "Please, can we go home?"

He was all too happy to make their excuses to Melanie and within minutes, they were back in their carriage. To Scarlett, the time was passing too slow and Rhett laughed at her impatience.

"Might I enquire as to the reason for haste, my pet?"

"I can't stand it any longer Rhett. All that talk of the past, I don't want to live like that. I don't want to waste my life as Ashley does." She paused, briefly. "I want to live, Rhett. I want to live with you. Whatever happens, I don't care."

He felt his hopes rise. "Scarlett…"

"Please Rhett, I don't want to spend another night without you. I don't want to waste my life regretting how I lost you because I was too worried to be with you."

They had reached their home and without a word, he led her into the house. She was half running to keep up with him and when the strap of her shoe loosened, Rhett pulled her up into his arms and ran them up the stairs, stopping briefly at the top to look deep into her eyes, meeting a reflection of his own love and lust for his headstrong, firecracker of a wife.

That night, they forgot all besides their passion for each other. Each intimate caress lengthened as they re-learnt each other's weaknesses and pleasure points. Each layer of clothing became a barrier to be destroyed as soon as possible before Rhett gathered his wife into his arms and carried her over to the bed for a night of mutual bliss.


	14. Butler Life

**A/N: What is this? Two chapters in two days?**

Now two years have passed and Scarlett is in labour. _Despite their reunion and new vow of mutual demonstratable affection, Baby Butler was in no rush to be born. _

_A month after the party, Scarlett was summoned to Savannah, where an ailing Gerald was on his deathbed. The family were devastated that his time was come but they couldn't deny that the real Gerald O'Hara had left them long ago. It was his body that needed the extra time on Earth._

_When his last breath was drawn, thoughts turned to the location of his final resting place. Could they really condemn Gerald O'Hara to an afterlife in Savannah? Atlanta may be home to two of the three daughters, but it still wasn't ideal._

_Rhett had been in the middle of a new business deal when they received the summons and he felt it fortuitous that it had been finalised as his father-in-law met his demise._

_He waited until Scarlett was in bed to bring over the papers and sat by her in silence, whilst she processed the words on the paper._

_"Ooh Rhett, can it possibly be true?"_

_"Yes, my darling, it's all there in black and white."_

_When Scarlett admitted that she didn't like him referring to her as 'pet', Rhett made a conscious effort to avoid the term. After all, there were so many other endearments he could use._

_He had been informed of a certain plot of land being made available for next to nothing. He hadn't wanted to give his wife false hope, so he had associates put in an offer on his behalf. _

_Now that things had fallen into place, he was free to tell his wife, that they could bring her father home._

_They had the priest bless the body, ahead of their departure and Rhett wired the workmen to make the necessary preparations for the land, before inviting the O'Haras to the burial._

_"But Rhett, where will they stay?"_

_"I've arranged rooms for us all in Jonesboro. The house isn't quite fit for occupation but I'm sure you can resolve that."_

_"I can?"_

_"I know what that place means to you Scarlett. I've been thinking for a while now that Atlanta has become too raw and new. Perhaps some time in the country is what we all need. I'm sure Bonnie will relish the adventure."_

_Scarlett had known she loved him for years but never wondered if it were possible to love him as much as she did in that moment. _

_To think, he had done all this, without a word!_

_"I love you Rhett."_

_Her husband never tired of hearing that phrase. His wife's love had not been an easy conquest, but it was something he would forever cherish._

_XxX_

_The County families were present to bid their good-byes to Gerald O'Hara. _

_Rhett had arranged for Colum O'Hara, a Savannah priest, who happened to be kin to his wife, make the journey with them and say the last rites._

_Lunch was provided also and everyone in attendance agreed that Captain Butler had done right by the family and for his father-in-law._

_XxX_

_Scarlett was in what used to be her mother's office, making plans for renovations. Rhett had told her she could have whatever she wanted and she was grateful, but there was so much to focus on. _

_She recalled the first days after she had returned to Tara from Atlanta. They had been a heady mix of grief, poverty and despair. _

_After the War, Tara had been passed on from Jonas Wilkerson to a carpetbagger and his family. Neither of which appreciated the work it took to run the plantation. She remembered how effortless her mother made it look and felt the familiar pangs for her loss. _

_The first thing to do was clear the land. Rhett had already arranged for men to start. He was hard-pushed to find people to come and work on a farm. Most of the old servants had sworn they would never be a field-hand again. Still, he roped in a few hands who demanded daily pay and whilst the work was slow, it had begun. Richard and William were roped in most mornings, before returning to the house for afternoon classes._

_Clayton and Hunter did their bit too. Bonnie often sat astride her father's horse, as he surveyed the land. _

_Rhett had never thought to become a farmer but found that the role of southern gentleman appealed. Some days he joined the men in the fields and that gave them something to talk about. As a youth, he had been forced to help out on his father's rice fields, after too many misdemeanours. He had the work-ethic and knew what had to be done. He was also aware of the morale boost the men earned from his presence and knew it got the County talking._

_Scarlett ran the house with Careen's help. She had been asked by the Savannah O'Haras to stay on but found she had enjoyed being home and was willing to help rejuvenate Tara. Bonnie flittered from room to room, not wholly enjoying the new place. It was so different from the Atlanta house. She couldn't simply go to visit her friends or Aunt Melly and most of the children wore much plainer clothes than she had. _

_The only compensation was the arrival of her brother's mare, which the older ones had grown too tall for, leaving the pony for the three youngest. Bonnie was determined to ride and jump as her father did. However, Rhett was inclined to be firm with her. Horses, although charming, could be unpredictable. He had had his own fair share of trysts as a youth and he wasn't willing to have his darling lose her confidence too soon._

_Mammy and Scarlett gave him their full blessing, in this matter._

_So Bonnie was forced to learn patience. It was a tough lesson for the little pet but she could sense that it would be a waste of time to argue. She was a stubborn creature, blessed with stubborn parents._

XxX

The time passed quickly as the house and land took shape. It would never be the plantation of old, but it would make a decent farm, thanks to Rhett's investment. The house now had a simple elegance and Scarlett found her time spent in poverty in her first marriage had given her the right skills for this new venture. The boys were out-growing their coltish awkwardness and were developing into the perfect combination of civilised country folk. Their parents had even started making plans for their futures, with the boys' input.

Richard was to study law, with Wade Hampton Hamilton. This initially surprised the family. They had thought he might attend West Point and go into the Military. But no, instead that was William's wish. He loved to listen to his stepfather's stories and wanted the adventurous lifestyle.

Clayton's dreams were humbler. He enjoyed the agricultural way of life and was keen to remain as close to his namesake as possible. Hunter was developing a good head for figures and Bonnie? Well, she wanted more time with the pony.

XXx

News of Scarlett's condition reached Charleston and Eleanor Butler was looking forward to another Grand-baby.

The O'Haras kept her in their prayers, which appeared to be working. For after a scandalously brief labour, Master Butler arrived, kicking and screaming into the world. Everyone agreed that he was a fine, healthy baby and the men congratulated Rhett, for producing such a son.

Scarlett was too tired to argue. She was used to the men's' bravado. But Rhett never forgot his wife's part and rewarded her first with an emerald pendant. Her eyes lit up, much as Bonnie's did when she was provided with a new gift. Their likeness grew more obvious to him each day he was blessed to share their company.

Rhett had been attentive to his wife's condition from the moment of its discovery. There were times Scarlett found him overbearing, but it was only because he wanted her well. She was scarcely allowed to move an inch without him being there to coddle her.

Careen longed to find a man as doting as Rhett Butler. She had come to the realisation that, having seen the love her sister had, she was unwilling to settle and therefore, had quite resigned herself to being an Old Maid. She adored her sister's children and they in turn cared for her quiet ways and peaceful manner. She was the perfect contrast to their mother's fiery nature.


	15. Finale

**A/N: And here we are, thanks to those that have read this. I hope you enjoy this.**

With Tara reclaiming its status as a working farm, Rhett found himself desperate to travel. His boy was six months old now and the very spit of him as a babe.

Rhett and Scarlett had decided on the name Charles, in tribute for the town of Rhett's birth. It came as no small surprise that his middle name was to be Gerald, making him Charles Gerald Butler.

Rhett had arranged for a photographer to prepare a family portrait and had even invited Frank and Sue Kennedy and their brood to participate. They too had recently had a son, after several girls, and Frank was crowing with joy. Suellen, feeling she'd done her part, had told her husband that the doctor had said she couldn't have any more babies, knowing full well that her husband would never consult the good Doctor. Frank was growing old himself and found that he no longer had the same appetites his younger self had possessed. His store was doing well and he was able to enjoy his young family.

The families posed repeatedly before the photographer announced his completion. They were a charming mix of sophistication and country-chic. When they were developed, Rhett arranged for them all to receive copies of the photographs, taking one with him as a gift to his mother.

Careen was to accompany the Butlers on their travels. They were to begin in Charleston before moving to England and Europe. Knowing her brother-in-law, the trip would involve no end of luxury and Careen was looking forward to sampling all of the delights on offer.

XxX

Eleanor Butler was delighted to meet her grand-son and made sure to fuss over Bonnie and the older boys. They were there for several weeks and in that time enjoyed days at the beach, visits to the old family plantation and sailing on one of Rhett's boats. William paid particular attention to this activity, which due to his career plans, came as surprise. As the boys were getting older, Rhett had decided that this was to be their last trip and planned that the elder boys would enjoy everything. After all, who knew how long it would take for them to be able to afford such ventures?

They departed America for Europe, taking in the brighter and more exclusive parts of the country. They spent their days with the children but in the evenings, the adults enjoyed the nightlife. Even Careen had her subtle flirtations with the European males. They filled her head with talk of aristocracy and titles, having heard of Captain Butler's fortune and assuming, he would grant a healthy dowry to his sister-in-law.

Rhett was most amused when his associates informed him of the gossip and hastened to tell the ladies. Scarlett was inclined to agree with the suggestion but Careen was mortified.

"I wouldn't want anyone one to bribe a husband for me."

Scarlett laughed. "Oh darling, you really are too good to be true. Don't tell me you're still saving yourself for Mr. Right?"

Sensing Careen's discomfort, Rhett chimed in, politely "Don't bother Careen, Scarlett. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be in love with your spouse."

Careen beamed at her brother-in-law and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Rhett marvelled at the way his sister-in-law maintained her innocence. Despite all she had been through, none of it touched her. Not War, poverty or even death. There wasn't a greedy bone in her body and she loved willingly. She tempered Scarlett's personality and was able to not judge him for some of his less than salubrious past.

When people quizzed her on her infamous relative and relayed past anecdotes and quarrels, she merely shrugged and responded that she did not know of what they were referring to.

"Captain Butler is the most generous of men and he loves my sister and their children."

She reminded him in some way of Melanie Wilkes and upon the approaching conclusion of their trip, asked if she would prefer to return to Tara or join them in Atlanta.

Careen chose Atlanta as she had an inkling, she would soon be needed there.

XxX

The Butler clan returned to America six months after they had quit it. The servants had been wired ahead of time and were busy unpacking the numerous trucks the family had amassed in their time abroad.

They first they heard of the family's return was the childish voice of Bonnie, shouting for Mammy and Prissy.

"Mammy, Mammy we're home!"

Mammy appeared at the top of the stairs to see her darling child and for a moment, felt the years reverse, bringing her back to Tara and the sight of little Miss Scarlett returning home after a ride.

This child had the same rosebud mouth and gentle flush of the cheeks, before she glimpsed again and saw the blue eyes, rather than the green cat-like eyes of her mother.

Bonnie had used the time to run up the stairs to greet her, relieving the lady of the steep descent of the stairs.

As Bonnie babbled about their trip, Mammy looked up to see the boys, with Richard holding baby Charles, proceeding a fuller-figured Scarlett, escorted either side by Captain Butler and Miss Careen.

They made a slow procession up the stairs and as they grew nearer, Mammy saw the fuller face of her Chile and set about ordering a bath.

Much later, she came across the three adults in the drawing room. Scarlett was ensconced in the brand-new chaise-lounge that Captain Butler had ordered. The man himself was in a chair by his wife, an arm around her shoulder, sitting hand-in-hand.

"And the Doctor advised rest above all things…"

"You know this isn't my first baby…"

"All we're saying is that you needn't worry about things. I can see to the house and children…"

Careen broke off as she noticed Mammy.

"How are you feeling Miz Scarlett?"

The lady rolled her eyes. "I am extremely well Mammy. I have been made redundant of all my responsibilities, as I am with child and everyone wants to treat me as though I'm made of glass. How have you been?"

"Don't be like that honey, they care about you is all."

Scarlett gave a snort but it was not as vicious as it could have been. Rhett felt the change of mood instantly and knew that things were going to be well.

XxX

During the rest of her pregnancy, Scarlett loosened the reins of control. She would never relinquish her full responsibilities as housewife to Careen but grudgingly accepted that the baby would continue to make itself known and restrict her movements.

As her time grew near, she pondered over what the baby would be. Whilst she didn't mind what sex the baby was, she felt certain that Rhett would want a boy, but he surprised her.

"Ii hope it's a girl. I want Bonnie to have what you had, growing up."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You and your sisters had a close and supportive family life, didn't you?"

"Maybe when we were small but Suellen was always tattling on me. And she always wanted my clothes, even though the colours did nothing for her."

Careen chimed in with a remembrance. "Do you remember that doll Pa bought you? He had it made especially with your hair colour and eye colour?"

"And Sue was so mad that she took it from me?"

"Even though he bought her one that matched her features…"

"And Sue said it wasn't as pretty as mine!"

Rhett watched the two sister's exchange and felt justified in his thoughts. His own childhood had been of cool disappointment. He imagined what it would have been like to grow up as an O'Hara, rather than Butler.

He had no doubt that he would have been the cherished son and heir with a mother who was the epitome of grace and beauty and a father that was a proud 'mick on the uptake'. But it was pointless to think this way. He was a Butler of Charleston and his wife was an O'Hara of Clayton County.

XxX

Mrs Eleanor Butler had been invited to Atlanta, ahead of the fast approaching birth. She admired how Scarlett's older sons had grown and were becoming quite the young men.

All the Butler household were keen for the appearance of the newest members of the family. The weather had been unseasonably hot, making it impossible for Scarlett. She combatted this by resting inside. Rhett had blocks of ice delivered from the hotel and the younger children enjoyed as much ice-cream as they could take without feeling sick.

It was late evening when Scarlett finally went into labour. Doctor Meade and his wife were out of town and old Doctor Dean had retired and so the family had to make do with a newly qualified Doctor, who had grown up in Atlanta during the War. Being too young to enlist before Lee surrendered, he found himself wanting to train in the honourable profession. He had apprenticed with Doctor Dean before receiving letters of recommendation from his mentor, which allowed him to receive a scholarship, enabling his dream of coming true.

Now, he was eager to help prove that the letters and years of hard work were worthwhile. He knew little of the Butlers, aside from the basics and whilst he knew people were in awe of them, he decided that their status should not affect his treatment of them, compared to the other less fortunate citizens of Atlanta.

He arrived in time to find all was set up for him to take over. The mother, whilst not so young, was clearly experienced in matters of childbirth and also had the luck of being a quick healer after each subsequent birth.

It was later that night that the first baby arrived. It was a little girl, with dark features. Her brother followed shortly after, leaving Scarlett feeling exhausted and Rhett feeling elated.

XxX

They named the children Katie Elena and Christopher Rhett. It was the perfect combination of family names and variants they could think of.

The Doctor, having completed his work, left the mother and father to enjoy some privacy with their babies. On his way out, he noticed a woman who had not been involved in the birth. Her features were soft and there was such a tender expression on her face.

"Is it all over?"

There was a musical quality to her voice and he found himself too dumbfounded to speak, so nodded his head instead.

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad. Thank-you for what you have done for my sister, today."

He had heard there was another – the middle sister had been present for the birth, but she was such a washed-out creature – that the he half expected a lady with a similar appearance.

He held out his hand and introduced himself as "Doctor James Trent…" his eyes appealing for the identity of this lovely creature.

"Miss Careen O'Hara."

He bid farewell, his smile barely making it out of the door. He also carried with him, a feeling that his life was about to get a lot more interesting…

XxX

The birth of the twins all members of the extensive Butler family even closer. During the years to come, they would share the benefits of fortune, health and above all, happiness. All of Scarlett's children were finally secure in their own sense of self and would go on to make the most out of their chosen careers.

If Richard, William, Clayton and Hunter ever thought of the man that had sired them, for want of a better word, it was with compassion for his efforts in the War and the life he had lost. As far as the younger ones were concerned, Captain Rhett Butler was their father, for he was the best of men and continued to love their mother, even though she was not the Belle of three counties with the smallest waist anymore. How could she be, after ten pregnancies and eight healthy children?

But none of that matters now.

The family watched as the affection between Aunt Careen and Doctor James Trent developed from mutual attraction, to friendship and finally to love.

Theirs was a quiet romance. Neither needed the fireworks that characterised Rhett and Scarlett's love. Instead they both accepted each other's presence in their lives and Careen soon consented to be a Doctor's wife.

Rhett considered it might handy to have this new addition and Careen confided in her sister's that James was the most handsome man of her acquaintance.

Everyone was delighted when Jimmy, their son arrived less than a year later and all welcomed him whole-heartedly into the family.

Careen went on to have another baby, a little girl this time, named Caroline.

All the children grew strong and happy, secure that their parents would always love them and never force them to be anything other than what they were.

They went on to have their own families and soon, Scarlett and Rhett were enjoying their lazy days, being surrounded by mutual grandchildren and even a great grandchild or two!

Rhett and Scarlett continued to share a passionate marriage that gentled into their senior years. Everyone was surprised when Scarlett was the first to go, especially with Rhett being more than a decade older, but he was not a widower for long. The children believed that despite being surrounded by family, his heart had left as had his vigour for life. He followed Scarlett less than a month later and now lay buried in the family burying ground at Tara.

As for Tara, she continued to blossom under the careful nurturing of first Scarlett and Rhett, then Clayton, followed by the children he had from his marriage to one of the Tarleton clan. Upon their union, Clayton had also turned his attention to the care of Fairhill, awarding the plantation the same attention Tara had received.

All the family agreed that Scarlett O'Hara's union with Rhett Butler had been most productive, not only in monetary value, but it had enriched their lives for the better. They all mourned them deeply and generations later would hear all about their love and the journey they made together…


End file.
